


Bros and Dolls

by riot3672



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frat Parties, Fraternities & Sororities, Humor, Mild Kink, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Twincest, wingman pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro decides that it'd be fun to crash a college frat party with Wanda, he wasn't expecting the disgusting bathrooms, bad beer, or having to be some dweeb's wingman, but if he can just convince the dweeb in question to let him use his bedroom to get intimate with Wanda it may all be worth it. Assuming he can keep up his American accent long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros and Dolls

The idea came rather suddenly, Pietro sitting at the breakfast table with Wanda, waiting for a waffle iron to beep. 

“We’re twenty-two years old and our plans for a Saturday night are to either watch some coworker’s kids or try to teach a ninety-year-old how to play fucking laser tag. I feel like we’re doing something wrong,” Pietro said.

“I think teaching Steve how to play laser tag is a very constructive use of our time. Volunteering for the elderly,” Wanda replied.

“I mean, like, I don’t know. We’re university aged, and we’re in the country with the craziest university life around. We can only pass for college kids for so long, y’know?”

Wanda took a sip of coffee. “What, you wanna sneak into a college party or something?”

“Yeah. You know, one of those crazy ones with the jungle juice and sweaty dancing and white man whores trying to pick up every walking pair of tits in the room.”

“Let’s say we did. What would you get out of jungle juice that wouldn’t get you drunk and girls you couldn’t get with?” Wanda smirked.

“The atmosphere. Meeting people our age. Or at least people who aren’t over ten years older than us.”

“Nat’s under thirty.”

“You know what I mean.”

She used a hex to stir her coffee, eyes down. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on, you love partying!”

“I love getting tipsy and having sex with you. That’s not exactly partying.”

“We could get you tipsy and have sex there.”

“What about publicity? Steve would kill us if we got caught at a party.”

Pietro smiled. “Then we don’t get caught.” He leaned in. “How’s your American accent?”

“You guys gonna infiltrate a frat?”

Pietro and Wanda turned to find Tony casually strolling into the room, still wearing his sunglasses.

Well, it was just Tony.

“Yeah.” Pietro crossed his arms. “Got any tips?”

Tony leaned on the counter space near the waffle maker. “Yeah. Go to Syracuse, best party school in the state. See who’s throwing parties, but you can’t go wrong with Sigma Alpha Mu or Sigma Alpha Epsilon. Trust me, I have interns from that school and they tell me the important stuff. Don’t drink anything out of the punch bowl. Learn the house rules for beer pong or whatever party games they have before you play. Learn the name of the frat you go to. Don’t get your cover blown. So, you know, don’t use your powers or your accents.”

Pietro exchanged a look with Wanda. “Sounds easy enough. Thanks.”

“Yup.”

The waffle maker beeped, and fuckin’ Tony went for it, but Pietro was, as usual, just a _little_ bit faster. He got right between the iron and Tony, pushed Tony to the ground, and pulled out the first waffle. 

#

The look was easy enough to pull off. It was fall, so a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and a tight white shirt underneath the layers was good enough. It took some teasing, but he convinced Wanda to put on the jeans that made her ass look amazing and a low cut shirt. A little different makeup for Wanda and Pietro tucking his white hair away in a baseball cap and they were set.

“You look really pretty,” Pietro told his sister in his best American accent.

Wanda laughed a little. “God, how’d you get your accent so flat?”

Pietro laughed right back. “My accent isn’t flat, yours is just a valley girl. Who’d you learn from?”

“Ugh, Darcy told me to watch _Clueless_ to get it. Dammit!”

He threw his arm around her. “It’s okay. It’s not that bad.”

“Can I pass?”

“I sure hope so.” He winked.

Wanda hopped on his back, and using instructions from Google maps, Pietro made the run to Syracuse. No more than a few seconds. He took a moment to look around the area as Wanda caught up to the change in setting. 

Not that it wasn’t expected, but the area was poppin’. More people than Pietro had ever seen back in Novi Grad, all Greek letter sweatshirts and broken beer bottles on the floor and girls running across streets clutching their exposed skin, running on those stilettos to their next destination. 

Wanda jumped down and straightened out her clothing. “Well, it’s not as sweaty as the clubs in Sokovia were.”

Pietro chuckled. “We haven’t gone inside anywhere yet.”

The Sigma Alpha Mu house was just about what Pietro could expect after watching television shows that featured Greek life: white boarded walls, grey tile roof, the Greek letters hung on the front wall, and litter sprayed across a packed front yard. People were scattered in the front yard, the front door open. He could already see the light show and hear the thumping electronic music. 

They managed to walk two feet before being stopped by some tall guy with his arms crossed like he meant business.

“Go on in, babe,” he said to Wanda.

Wanda didn’t move.

“He’s with me,” Wanda said.

The guy turned to Pietro. “Who do you know here?”

Huh?

God dammit, Tony.

Wanda let go of Pietro’s hand and put it on the guy’s chest. 

“You can’t flirt him in,” the guy said.

“I’m not.”

Wanda moved her other hand to his hair. She ran her fingers down the side of his face, the faintest wisp of her hex passing between her fingers. His eyes were down, so it wasn’t even clear that his eyes flashed red.

Wanda pulled away, and the guy shook his head, dazed.

“Who do you know here?” he asked Pietro again.

“You?” Pietro replied.

The guy stepped aside. “Go on in.”

Pietro exchanged grins with his sister as they stepped into the party.

“Solid work,” he said as he gave her a fist bump.

“We didn’t go one minute without using our powers.”

“Then it won't be a hard record to beat.”

Pietro put an arm around Wanda as they walked in, surveyed the new surroundings. People covered every inch of the house, dancing on one open area, other rooms occupied with beer pong tables, the backyard housing the leftovers. Alcohol being served in cans, bottles, and punch bowls to their immediate left.

_What first?_ he thought, knowing neither of them would be able to hear.

Wanda pointed toward the beer pong tables, and they took their leave. 

There was a game with only a few cups left and no one around them, so Pietro figured they’d join. Out of the immediate range of the music, Pietro could whisper to Wanda effectively. Or, well, talk.

“So we should probably use different names,” he said.

“Peter and Wendy?”

He shrugged. Good enough.

The guys didn’t last much longer before the open call for more players. Pietro and Wanda obliged.

“I’ll do most of the drinking,” he told her.

One of the guys handed Wanda two beer cans as she said, “Your funeral.”

The beer was cheap. Ni-ce.

He let Wanda pour the beer for fear of outing his speed, and the game began. They shot first, and apparently they were playing experts because the asshole got a ball in the cup right away. He watched as Wanda happily took the first cup, downed it like a seasoned drinker. Hardly cringed at the awful taste. Was it bad to say he was proud?

Pietro took the first shot on their side, the cup hitting off the rim of a cup. The guys gave him a simpering smile, the kind of look that practically spoke the words, "your girlfriend is making you look like a pussy." The other guy threw, and made it in.

Pietro took the next sliver of beer, swallowed the vile stuff without cringing.

Wanda took the next shot, and made it. He couldn't tell if Wanda had manipulated it or had improved her aim from training, but he rubbed her shoulder in encouragement. Then, the next guy missed his ball. 

As it turned out, not playing beer pong daily didn't help the two of them, but Pietro could drink all the horrible beer he wanted and only have the slight urge to vomit from the taste. Some of the frat guys started yelling and whistling a guy over as Pietro and Wanda finished their game. Pietro moved to leave after their third game being crushed, but one of the guys said,

"Peter, stick around. Play with Gaylord!"

What a name.

Pietro exchanged a look with Wanda and she stepped back. 

"I really want a drink but asking any of these guys will probably result in some dick favors," she said to Pietro.

"I'll get you one after this game, then we can dance or something."

"Kay. I also have an idea for later."

Pietro smiled. Glanced at this Gaylord guy--pudgy, glasses, but dressed in the same Sperries as the rest of these chumps. "Me too."

Gaylord slid in and turned to Pietro. Held a hand out. "My name's actually Mike Gaylin. Bad nickname."

Pietro briefly shook the guy's hand. "Peter."

The frat bros got the first shot and made it on Mike's side. Mike drank. Pietro took a shot, and thank God, made it.  

"Jesus Peter, you don't feel it at all, do you?" one of the bros asked.

Pietro shrugged. "Maybe this time."

He actually did feel all the beer, but same difference. This Mike guy better be good.

The bros made the next shot, Pietro drank.

The game went on. Mike was good, but for every one shot they made, the bros made two. Problematic, and Mike had a hilariously low alcohol tolerance.

"Hey man, do I know you from somewhere?" Mike asked.

Pietro feigned thought. "Yeah, I think so."

Mike did that phony gun point thing. "Psychology. With Jones."

"Yeah."

Mike smiled. "It's good to see you, man!"

Wanda giggled from the background. 

"Yeah, you having a good weekend?"

"Yeah, yeah, man. Hoping to get lucky tonight."

"Best to ya."

All Pietro needed was to get all the fucking beer out of his body and he'd be lucky.

It was two cups on Pietro's side and three on the bros' side.

"Shit man, I could get those three but I can't drink anymore," Mike said.

Pietro sighed. "I got it."

The bros got the one cup and Pietro drank. God it hurt at this point. No Avenger training for this.

Mike threw and got a cup on their side.

The bros missed the one cup.

Mike got their second.

Shit.

The bro missed the one cup.

Now even Wanda was paying attention as Mike cleaned the ball and took aim. 

Mike made it.

"Fuck yeah!" Pietro said, giving Mike a hug because God, he had to piss and this was the greatest development ever.

Pietro grabbed Wanda.

"Hey man, I'll see ya around," Mike said.

Pietro said "yeah," on the way out.

Without his speed, finding a bathroom felt torturous, and he was in physical pain by the time he pulled Wanda in with him.

It was pretty small, but big enough to have a shower along with the toilet and sink. And upon one second's glance, it was fucking disgusting. There was at least two types of puke in or near the toilet, and the shower smelled like piss that was probably still microscopically present on the shower floor.

Wanda covered her nose and mouth. "Shit, this is worse than Sokovia. Good choice."

Pietro forced a smile. "You have to go?"

Wanda positioned herself against the door, as far away from the room as possible. Upon quick reflection, Pietro kicked open the shower door and stood at the very edge to unzip.

"Pietro, that's not a toilet."

"Neither is that."

He pissed, laughing at Wanda as he caught her "so done" expression in the mildly mirror. 

"You're finding an actual bathroom and washing your hands before you even think about touching me," Wanda said as they went back into the party.

He got Wanda a drink, waited for her to take her few swigs, and they moved to the dance floor. He didn't recognize the music, the floor was covered in sweaty people, but he felt pretty decent, all things considering.  

He and Wanda started off the way most couples were, her ass to his crotch, his hands on her hips, keeping her plenty snug. Wanda didn't show off that much, but God, he had fantasies about times he could grind against her or get lap dances from her, and sneaking glances at her flushed, smiling face only made it better. 

And _God_ , when she turned him around and kissed him, he all but died. He held her tight, parried her tongue blow for blow, breath ragged. He ran his hands up and down her curves, squeezing her ass, prodding sighs wherever he could. Fuck whoever was watching. He would’ve screwed her right then and there if there was enough room.

Wanda eventually pulled way, chest heaving, eyes lit up, both of them dripping sweat.

“Let’s go outside,” Wanda suggested.

It wasn’t a great time to disagree.

The New York fall was a relief from the oven inside. One step out and Pietro could both regain his homeostasis and really hear his ears ringing. He removed his hat only long enough to swipe through his hair and wiped his face on his jacket. Wanda did the same. With his jacket.

“Let me just say our accent game is on point tonight,” Pietro commented as he pulled his jacket away from Wanda.

Wanda nodded. “Peter from Psychology?”

Pietro shrugged and found himself scanning the crowd. These frat people, it was like there was some formula to follow—find a girl, aggressively flirt with her, make out with her on the dance floor, take her scurrying upstairs, throwing thumbs up to fellow males.

Then, there was Mike, who tried to talk up a girl only for her to sneak away after a few seconds of conversation. Pietro felt vaguely sorry for the guy; he was probably being nice about it, and really he was only being denied because he wasn’t that great looking. If all these assholes in this frat were getting laid, then Pietro hoped Mike could pull it off.

Then again…

Pietro approached Mike, Wanda trailing behind, surely judging his thoughts as he had them.

“Hey,” Pietro said.

Mike looked up, shook off that dejected puppy look. “Hey.”

Pietro motioned toward the empty space. “No luck?”

“I don’t know what these girls want. It sucks, man. I’ve been in this frat for over a year, got a single and everything, but I can’t get girls to come up.”

Single. Good.

“You’re probably just fishing out of your league. Trust me, if you find a girl who wants action and isn’t coming in with unrealistic standards, a good joke and being good in bed can get you very far.”

Mike glanced at Wanda. “Is that how you found her?”

Pietro exchanged a look with Wanda, resisting bursting out laughing. More like _the first time we saw each other, in the womb._  

“Nah, I got Wendy the old fashioned way. But trust me, I know how to get girls.” In fact, Wanda may or may not have agreed to take each other’s virginities from deep rooted jealousy over him with other girls. Pietro put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “I have a proposition for you. If I can help you get laid tonight, will you let us use your room when you’re done?”

“The girl won’t wanna spend the night?”

“Don’t ask for that. It’ll be the most awkward twelve hours later of your life.” Pietro looked Wanda. “Right, Wen?”

Wanda gave a half-assed nod.

Mike bit his lip.

“If I give you a towel…?”

“Yeah, sure man. Whatever you want.”

Mike grinned. “Perfect.”

Pietro shot a grin at Wanda. If only he knew what she wanted to do tonight. She always had wacky new sex positions to try, and he was so game that night.

Still with an arm around Wanda, Pietro looked for prospects. Truthfully, he felt kind of bad objectifying these women so much, but it wouldn’t hurt to give it a good try, right? 

“So here’s the thing you gotta do, Mike,” Pietro said as he looked. “You have to look for a girl who presents the message ‘I want to get laid tonight’ in both action and appearance and then find the girl who’s with her hot best friend.”

“So what, I’m only going for like, DUFFs?”

“What the hell is that?”

“Designated Ugly Fat Friend,” Wanda replied.

“How do you know that?” Pietro asked.

“It was in a book.”

Pietro turned to Mike. “Don’t say that word out loud again. And no, not like that. The hot friend is just out of anyone’s league. They often travel with very good looking and generally fine girls, but they’re always overshadowed by this other bombshell. It’s always weird shit too, like all the guys like that she’s blonde or something stupid like that. What’s wrong with a brunette, you know?” Mike nodded. "So, like," Pietro spotted a duo of girls, one of them the spitting image of a future Playboy bunnies and the other a pretty enough brunette. Neither of them being chatted up.

“You like that girl?” Pietro asked Mike. Mike nodded. “What would you do?”

“Uh, go talk to her?”

“No. You haven’t looked at her thoroughly enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“You gotta make sure you’re going for the right girl. Check how much she checks her phone, casually walk by and try to get a glimpse of conversation. Because, for instance, any mention of the word ex is out of the picture.”

“Why? Aren’t they desperate for a rebound?”

“Yes, but you’re risking that they’re not the type of girl who does one night stands usually. Get with a lady, and you’ll be left with hand jobs, maybe a blowjob, and you’ll be expected to reciprocate. And if all she gives is a hand job, you can’t complain or she’ll tell all her sorority friends that you have a micro penis.” 

“But I don’t have a micro penis.”

“Trust me, you don’t know what she’s seen. For all you know, she goes for guys with ten inches and then even the proudest six incher can be called a micro penis. Point is, you don’t risk that. You go for a girl who is acting like she wants to go all the way.”

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “Jesus, I thought this was so easy.”

“If it was easy, you wouldn’t need me.”

Pietro looked around again, and lo and behold, the Playboy bunny friend walked away from the brunette friend, leaving her alone at a frat party. 

He nudged Wanda. “Go over there and ask her if she’s okay.”

Wanda gave him a look. “What?”

“Just be nice. We’ll be right over.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and approached the girl. Pietro could imagine that his sister was sending the girl some subtle Scarlet Witch good vibes, as she had the girl smiling and laughing within a few seconds. Wanda shot him a signal, and he approached the girl with Mike in tow.

“Hey baby,” Wanda said, kissing Pietro’s cheek. “Cath, this is my boyfriend, Peter, and his friend Mike.” Wanda glanced at Pietro. “They were out of the good stuff?”

Pietro shrugged. “You know how it goes around here.”

“So, Wendy was saying how you two are GDIs,” Cath said.

And Pietro had no idea what GDI meant. 

“Are you in a sorority?” Mike asked.

Whew.

Cath smiled. “Yeah, I’m in Theta.” She glanced at Mike’s shirt. “How do you like Sammy?”

Mike smiled. “It’s great. How long have you been in Theta?”

“Since freshman year.”

“How do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.”

And thus Pietro stopped caring about all these Greek letters and left Mike with Cath. He and Wanda settled into a corner of the backyard, eye on the couple.

“Would it be considered assisted rape if you sent Cath good feelings about Mike?” Pietro asked.

“Yeah.”

“‘Cause I really wanna get inside of you.”

“You’re the one who wanted to screw in some frat guy’s bedroom.”

“It’s still worth it.”

“You’re like a damn dog who has to pee on everything.”

“I already peed on everything. Now I need to jizz on everything too.”

She pushed him, trying not to laugh.

“Why did I revive you?”

He kissed her cheek. “Because otherwise you’d be pretending to fuck a robot.”

“How do you pretend to fuck a robot?”

“Because it is a proven fact that Vision does not have a penis.”

“What if, in reality, you not being revived resulted in me getting with, say, Steve or Scott or Nat? Then what?”

“Steve is over a hundred, Scott has baggage, and Natasha would…well if you’re a lesbian please tell me now.”

“I’m not.”

They glanced at Mike and Cath. She was laughing at something he said. He touched her arm and she didn’t flinch away. He said something, took her hand, and they scampered off.

“Taking bets right now. He’ll last five minutes,” Pietro said.

“Pietro! You’re horrible.”

“Realistic.”

“If they do oral it’ll be at least twenty.”

“Twenty for what?”

“Fifteen for her, five for him.”

As it turned out, Pietro and Wanda waited fifteen minutes before getting a tap on the shoulder from a flushed but giddy Mike.

“I’m gonna walk Cath home. My room’s the first on the right on the third floor. There’s a connecting bathroom. Thanks.”

Oh thank God.

Pietro offered Mike a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he dragged Wanda upstairs.

Mike’s room wasn’t anything really to note, but it had a full sized bed, a bunch of nicknacks on the shelves, and that was about it. Clean enough. Didn’t smell like cum. His bathroom didn’t have any bodily fluids in the wrong places. He washed his hands like Wanda wanted, and they laid out a towel like Mike wanted.

“Now, tell me, what was that thing you wanted to try?” Pietro asked, reverting to his natural accent.

“Aww, I’m not roleplaying as Cher?” Wanda replied.

“Do you want to? Cher’s pretty hot.”

“No, no, I’m kidding,” Wanda said, going back to her natural accent. “So, this is gonna seem weirdly specific—”

“Everything you come up with is.”

“Anyway, this is a little specific but here’s what I wanted to try.” She pushed him off the bed. “So you face me, standing for now.” She slipped off her shoes, socks, jeans, panties. Just, bam, gone. She pulled him by a chunk of his shirt down, tossed her legs onto his shoulders. “You get it, right?”

Jesus H. Fucking Christ.

He shoved down his jeans and boxers. “You don’t wanna get warmed up first?”

“No, please, but that’s the finale.”

“You’re gonna kill me, Wanda Maximoff.”

Their lips met, an immediate medley of tongues and heat and passion. God, Pietro didn’t even know how to describe it. Wanda was perfect, and when she got horny, she was _hot_. 

They shed shirts between kisses, pushing their bare bodies together, sharing the heat, the sweat, slowly synching their racing hearts together. He pulled away from her lips with only enough time to move his mouth to her breasts, snuggling between them, squeezing one breast while his tongue circled the other nipple. He loved the way she tensed, _loved_ the way he could nibble on her skin and get her moan. 

He pressed his kisses lower, ribs to navel to mound and down to get a taste for how much she was enjoying herself. And sure enough, he could’ve eaten half a meal with the fluids she’d collected down there. She gasped, back arching as he gave her clit a good sucking. God, just getting her reaction, he felt a twinge in his cock. As if he wasn’t already hard and aching.

He pulled away with her wriggling and moaning. He came up to make eye contact, purposeful to not wipe her fluids off his lips. With her watching, he slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip, lapping it up. She muttered something along the lines of “oh my God.”

“You’re just too good,” he said. He kissed her, deeply, made her taste herself. “I’m shaking just thinking of it.”

She smiled. “You ready?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She kissed him, he pulled out a condom and lube, and they got to work playing with Wanda’s little fantasy. He slid off the bed, pulled her to the edge, and pushed his cock in.Wanda didn’t move her legs onto his shoulders like she showed, but he hardly noticed. God, it felt so…domineering, somehow. He wondered if that was what Wanda wanted, for him to take over. It was weird having her lying in front of him like this. He kinda liked it. 

“Is this right?” Pietro asked as he started slow thrusts.

“Mmm, go deeper, ‘tro. Don’t be scared.”

He had a great view of Wanda’s tits and that beautiful face, her hair splayed out and a dreamy smile on her lips, but the part of him that was letting his cock take over the thinking was happy to follow Wanda’s request.

“Deeper?” he asked.

“God, yes.”

He adjusted his hips, pushing up into her as he leaned forward with his upper body. Finally, Wanda threw her legs onto his shoulders. 

Jesus, even he felt it, how fucking deep he got. Wanda shifted her hips, moaning and mumbling syllables of pleasure as they went. 

“You happy, princess?” Pietro asked.

“God…”

“Just wait.”

He continued to lean his pelvis forward, pushing deeper into her, angled just right to hit that elusive g-spot. Wanda cried out, and Jesus, when he got down deep, leaning so far forward that Wanda’s thighs were against her chest and their faces so close they could kiss, she seemed to be struggling to catch up with her breathing. 

“I love you, Wanda,” Pietro said to the moaning, whining, gorgeous creature below him.

“M-Me too,” she said between those breaths.

He paced his thrusts closer together, brought his lips softly to hers. They didn’t even need tongue at that point. All he needed was her sighing into his mouth.

He swore he could feel every muscle of hers tighten, and shit, when she made herself tense up, hold her breath with an orgasm coming, he just about lost it. 

Her blurting, “I’m cumming,” didn’t hurt, though.

As she tensed herself up, he began to notice the warmth of her hexes around them.

“Don’t break any of Mike’s nicknacks,” Pietro teased.

“Shut up,” Wanda returned with the last of her breath.

Wanda came like a fucking damn breaking, all her muscles releasing, her crying out a choked “O-Oh-h-h.”

He came right after her, moaning into her cheek.

And that was when the distracting buzzing sound finally registered for Pietro.

It had been Mike talking.

He made eye contact with the frat guy, who stood shell shocked, almost frightened.

“Her…Her eyes just…” Mike said.

Well, that cover was officially blown. 

“She still hasn’t figured out how to control that,” Pietro said, Sokovian accent and all.

Wanda was still sucking in air from her orgasm.

“Y-Your…your hair…”

He had taken off the baseball cap.

“Yeah man, I’m not in your psych class.”

“Peter and Wendy…”

“Pietro and Wanda.” Pietro casually stuffed his cock back into his boxers, pulled up his pants. “Yeah, you probably recognized me from saving your bitches, not from fucking them.”

He tossed Wanda her clothing, and she began to redress.

“You’re Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.”

“Yeah.”

“Holy shit.”

“I know.”

Wanda sat up, distinctly not making eye contact with Mike. His embarrassed cutie.

“Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver just fucked in my bed.”

Pietro stood up, smiled. “You know what’s funny?”

“What?”

He scooped Wanda into his arms. “No one will ever believe you.”

With a wink, Pietro ran off full speed with Wanda.

 


End file.
